


Bittersweet Hell

by WritingYandere



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, I love feisty Nagisa, Karma is a Bitch, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, no class 3-E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYandere/pseuds/WritingYandere
Summary: Working in a coffee shop to fund your college degree was not unusual. Having a customer that appeared to annoy you into giving him your number was more so.





	Bittersweet Hell

It hasn’t been his idea to work while going to college but soon enough Nagisa noticed a evident lack of money in his daily life. If he wouldn’t be trying to mend his relationship with his parents in earnest he would have the option to ask them for money. Truth be told, Nagisa had indeed thought about doing it that way but his honest nature didn’t let him dwell on that for too long. So he ended up here, a little café on campus, filling paper cup after paper cup with differing types of hot drinks.  
Every friday to sunday was his personal version of hell.  
Twenty young women in a row, mostly little groups and of course they were giving their orders wildly without even noticing when three people ordered at once. As a rule of his personal hell no one would repeat their order without complaint and some would even leave for their table right away. After saying the drink was to go.  
A few moments inbetween were calm and nice and some customers were really sweet, but on the weekends other things seemed way more important. Like who would go to which party to fuck whom before beating up their “bitch-ass” significant other. Somehow Nagisa was glad for having to work and not being able to go to these parties. Unfortunately it also left him with less time to study which cut into his general free time. But if he wouldn’t work, he wouldn’t have any money to spend during his free time so in the end it was a hellish circle of illogically logical things.

But what would hell be without a cruel and heartless demon to rule it? Still horrible, if you’d ask Nagisa, but way healthier for his nerves. To make his worktime more unbearable he unfortunately met the king to his personal hell, coming in the form of Karma.  
No, not the Hindu-religion-thingy where you get points for being a good person.   
Karma was the unique name of a young redhead man, just months older than Nagisa himself. That arrogant even made pick-up lines out of his own name. At least he called them so. Nagisa thought they were invitations for getting your own bones broken.  
If that guy would only order a drink, be unnerving like the others and leave, everything would be fine. He never did that. He wanted to hear Nagisas opinion on which drink would fit the weather and his mood, what kind of sprinkles would compliment his outfit and changed his mind three times only to order something so simple, Nagisa could have made five of that already.   
But as the ruler of hell he couldn’t just leave it at that. He had to be worse. So he came in three times a day. Three. Times. A day. And everytime he ordered something different. Todays first order had been a simple cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles. The next would be known within the next 10 minutes, hopefully. The evil glint in Karma’s eyes told him to prepare for an hour.

“So… my dear, lovely and enchanting Nagisa. What speciality would you recommend me this fascinating afternoon?”, Karma practically purred as he leant against the counter and winked at Nagisa.  
“A black coffee, befitting the dark abyss residing inside your chest where a heart should be”, was his answer delivered with a soft smile and a loving tone to his voice. It earned him a low chuckle as an answer and a slight shaking of Karma’s head.  
“And here I thought you finally noticed my disgustingly sweet side that longs to be embraced”, the redhead said with a devious smirk and a wink. Damn, why was that asshole so handsome? It made so many things more complicated for Nagisa. But contrary to his feelings of being slightly aroused and very pissed off, his face seemed to be set in stone with that tiny, soft smile he used on his worst customers.  
“Well, I could offer you a chocolate cappuccino with a double caramel shot, rainbow sprinkles and extra sweet whipped cream”, Nagisa offered now the most disgustingly sweet hot drink he could think of. To his horror Karma’s eyes lit up.  
“Yes! More like that! Now with a bit more masculinity, yes?”  
Nagisa had to bite his tongue to stop the sarcastic that almost came out. That guy was a paying customer so he was not to be insulted. Even if it would feel amazing.  
“So we leave out the rainbow sprinkles and exchange them with powdered sugar?”  
“Sounds good, I’ll take that!”   
That was too easy. Way too easy. While he scribbled Karma’s na,e on the paper cup, the devil with a really bad disguise added something else to his order.  
“Oh, and your phone number! Like seriously, dude, how much longer until you get I’m interested in you? You should feel honored and get on your knees to thank me!”  
Out of habit he wrote what was desired but on the fifth digit he stopped his movements. Slowly Nagisa turned to Karma again, just to be greeted by a arrogant shitty grin. The smaller guy’s eyes turned icy and he pushed the still empty cup into the hands of his colleague beside him. Until now he had watched the exchange with a grin but now his face fell.  
“Take over, I’m taking my break now”, Nagisa said without breaking eyecontct with the stupid redhead in front of him. Said idiot’s grin grew even wider, thinking Nagisa would really just throw himself at him.  
Nagisa took of the mandatory apron and laid it down on the counter. His look turned soft and his smile returned. Slowly he leaned over the counter closer to Karma, who did the same and seemed way too giddy to not just jump over to him.  
“Fuck off”, Nagisa whispered into Karma’s ear, turned around and left for the backroom. He left two very confused men behind and never felt prouder. Like he would just give that asshole his number.  
He had to work for it.


End file.
